


An Unconventional Way of Obtaining Information

by Spacedolphin



Category: better luck next time - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Short oneshot for blnt, author will never write anything serious, please just read better luck next time it’s so good, probably considered crack, the memes will never die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedolphin/pseuds/Spacedolphin
Summary: Shouto has long-noticed Midoriya’s odd behavior, but he didn’t expect Bakugou to be similarly frustrated. While asking Midoriya himself is out of the question, perhaps there’s another new lead—and a way they can use it.Aka a crack oneshot for Better Luck Next Time by nauticalwarrior, featuring Todoroki and Bakugou making a truce to t-pose on Monoma in order to get info from him
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Monoma Neito, Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Monoma Neito, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Monoma Neito & Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 326





	An Unconventional Way of Obtaining Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nauticalwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [better luck next time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394571) by [nauticalwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/pseuds/nauticalwarrior). 



> Hi guys! So I expect just people from Better Luck Next Time to read this, since that’s what this oneshot is for, but if you stumbled upon this somehow, then go read it! It’s so good! But anyways yeah this is for Jude + the BLNT server in general and I hope you guys enjoy

“Icyhot.” Bakugou’s voice was not unfamiliar to Shouto at this point, having been in the same class for more than a term now. What was strange, however, was the lack of noticeable anger—if anything, it was rather neutral, which set Shouto on edge.

As the other students, and Aizawa, exited the classroom in a pack of chatter as the school day ended, he turned to face the prickly student, whose hands rested within his pockets. “Yes?”

“You’ve noticed Deku acting weird, right? Do you know anything about his fucking quirk?” He led off with, voice slightly hesitant, clearly unused to being more civil despite his crude language. They could both benefit from this truce, though.

At this point, Midoriya had been back at school for a few days or so, the class settling into a new norm after Kamino and the green-haired boy’s sudden reappearance. That was why Bakugou had likely waited to bring this up; wanting to make sure nothing was changing immediately.

Shouto blinked, formulating a response briefly. “I have, for a solid portion of time now, ever since, I believe, the Sports Festival,” He began, recalling his sudden knowledge of Midoriya’s self-harm and a gut feeling about bathrooms that had originated then. “but it’s only increased over time. I’m rather convinced he can see the future.” 

Bakugou seemed to ponder this for a moment, the cold but not stifling anger in his expression still rather disconcerting. “Shi—Kirishima mentioned something like that, too. He and that 1-B hater bastard suddenly ran off right before the villains attacked, as if they knew shit was up.” 

That was it—the missing piece of the puzzle: Monoma. Ever since the training camp, Monoma had been acting oddly, especially around Midoriya. A lightbulb practically went off over Shouto’s head, eyes widening by a fraction.

“Midoriya can see the future with his quirk, we know that from the information he’s suddenly been able to have, especially at the internships and now the training camp,” Shouto recalled that whole battle and Izuku’s sudden insistence about lending a hand. “and Monoma can copy quirks. Maybe, while they were sparring, he copied Midoriya’s quirk and got access to that future, too?” His theories, for once, made a solid chunk of sense. He lifted a hand to his chin, eyes narrowed in thought.

“But why would he hide it—both of them? Damn Deku said I wouldn’t like how it’s activated, but why would he play fucking quirkless, and why would that 1-B bastard go along with it?” Bakugou pressed, trying to flit through his trains of thought for things that made sense. Nothing matched, unfortunately for him.

Shouto gave another moment to ponder. “I don’t know. Perhaps, if Midoriya isn’t willing to share, Monoma would be.” He suggested, recalling the boy’s tendency to leave later than others, and alone.

A grin grew on Bakugou’s face, familiar in its intensity. “Now we’re talking! Let’s go threaten him until he spills all his secrets and shit.” He punched his left hand into his palm, a small crackle emanating from it. That seemed… concerning, but this _was_ Bakugou they were talking about.

“I’m pretty sure that’s against school policy,” Shouto deadpanned, unimpressed. “we’ll need another way.” Something he’d seen from Kaminari briefly entered his mind, but before sharing, he awaited a response.

Bakugou grumbled unintelligibly, something like “damn rules” and “fucking cowards” but Shouto couldn’t make out most of it. “Fine, we’ll do it your way. What’s your plan, Icyhot?”

Perhaps this would work after all. “I saw something on the internet the other day. An intimidation tactic from the 21st century—it seems largely forgotten, though,” Shouto’s low, steady tone built up the aura and mystery of this method, as well as its apparent danger. Bakugou leaned in, interested in what the dual-toned student had to say. “I’ve heard it’s called… the t-pose.”

Since the modern age of quirks had largely phased out many internet phenomenons, Bakugou was unaware of what it was. It sounded intimidating, though—just what they needed. “Go on, we don’t have all day!” 

“Right,” Shouto nodded, recalling his memories of the clip. “the t-pose involved making yourself seem larger and dominant through extending your arms out straight and cornering the victim. Seems simple enough.” He explained, hoping it was simple enough to not require too much thought for them both.

Bakugou considered for a moment before his grin grew wider, nodding. “That sounds damn perfect. Let’s do it—but I guess we gotta find the bastard first.” He grabbed his items without hesitance, all but shoving Shouto aside to get through to the door. The latter quickly picked up his own stuff, following as they entered the mostly-emptied hallways.

In a stroke of magnificent luck, it seems Monoma had forgotten something within his own classroom, re-entering it without fuss. Shouto glanced towards Bakugou, but he was already on his way inside. Sighing lightly, Shouto followed, spotting Monoma near the edge of the classroom being pursued by Bakugou.

“Hey! Copycat bastard!” Bakugou shouted, his lack of tact made obvious. Monoma swiveled around, seemingly smug yet unimpressed with it.

“Oh? Has 1-A come to admit their inferiority at long last?” He challenged, ignoring Bakugou’s unsubtle growl. 

Shouto, too, approached the other student. “Not quite.”

Monoma seemed to get slightly nervous at this. Bakugou and Shouto were the two powerhouses of class 1-A, to be fair, and notably didn’t get along very well, so for them to be perfectly calm near each other, well, it made the 1-B student understandably uneasy.

“W-well,” Before Monoma could get out another remark, Shouto extended his arms. Bakugou followed suit, and they began closing in on him as he was literally backed into a corner.

“What’s Midoriya’s quirk?” Shouto was the first to question Monoma, who was growing more nervous by the second. He seemed to realize that it was after school hours, and he was alone with these two powerful students.

That question specifically seemed to invoke a reaction in Monoma, confusing expressions flickering across his face before regaining the hesitant smugness. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, idiots—Midoriya doesn’t _have_ a quirk!” 

Bakugou grew even closer, a scowl on his face as Monoma hit the corner walls. “We both know that’s a fucking lie! What is it? Is it future sight like Icyhot says?” The t-posing never halted, their chosen method of intimidation clearly extremely effective. They’d all have to keep that in mind for the future in case this would need to happen again.

Seemingly panicked, Monoma tried to dart out between the two, but Shouto stopped it with a quick, well-trained movement. “Nope. Answer our question. Why is he acting weird, too?” 

Seeing as his hands were essentially tied, and he couldn’t just betray Midoriya’s trust like that, he tried one last thing.

“Help! Bakugou and Todoroki are ganging up on me!” Monoma shouted at the top of his lungs, causing a brief echo throughout the hallway, as well as earning a murderous glare from Bakugou.

“It’s after school, dumbass! The teachers are all on the other side of the school, and all the extras have left.” Bakugou stated, hands popping ever so slightly from their t-pose angle.

“...what’s going on here?” A new yet familiar voice said from the door. A head of green hair slowly entered Shouto’s view, Midoriya slowly glancing around the place before settling on their scene in the corner, wide-eyed and dumbfounded at this all. “Huh?” 

“Midoriya!” Monoma all but screeched, using Shouto and Bakugou’s moment of distraction to barrel through their perfect defense and scampering to behind Midoriya, hissing like a feral cat. “Your class is insane! How are these your friends?” He questioned the confused boy.

“Um…” Midoriya hesitated, clearly confused. “Well, what happened?”

Bakugou scowled and stormed out, dropping his t-pose and glaring back at Monoma as he stomped out of the room, so it seemed the burden of explaining fell to Shouto.

“Nothing.” He deadpanned, staring directly at the now-fearful Monoma. “Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s a thing! I hope you guys enjoyed and remember to worship Jude


End file.
